Questions
by HiddlesworthHope
Summary: Comment Blaine à t'il su pour le baiser de Kurt et Karofsky, comment réagirait il ? Et a quoi avait pensez Kurt et Blaine après qu'il c'était déclaré l'un a l'autre. Revu et corriger.
1. Pourquoi

**Titre :** Questions ?

**Rating :** K+ avec un peu de Klaine

**Disclamer :** Personnages appartenant à Twenty Century Fox

**Résumé :** Comment Blaine à t'il su pour le baiser de Kurt et Karofsky, comment réagirait il ? Et a quoi avait pensez Kurt et Blaine après qu'il c'était déclaré l'un a l'autre.

**Spoiler :** Dans la saison 2 épisode 2x06 « premiers baiser » et 2x16 « original song » (dans chapitre deux).

Il n'en pouvait plus, il était resté dans les vestiaires alors que la sonnerie retentissait, à repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net, avoir le courage mais la réponse auquel il s'était confronté, n'était pas celle qu'il espérait. Karofsky l'avait embrassé, il était gay tout comme lui, Kurt Hummel mais de plus lui il l'aimait. Et ça, Kurt n'en était que plus dégouté. Comment son bourreau avait-il pu tomber amoureux de lui ? C'était la pire chose qu'il imaginait et dont il avait peur. La sonnerie avait retentie depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes quand il sortit. Il alla ramasser ses affaires qui, par miracle, n'avaient pas quitté le sol du couloir et se rendit en cours où il s'excusa pour son retard au professeur.

Mais cela l'importait peu, il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui seul. Il ne tiendrait pas, il allait craquer. Mais à qui racontait ça ? Finn…non. Il a déjà honte qu'on parle de leur lien de famille alors autant ne pas le déranger. Mercedes…Non même si elle était sa meilleure amie, il ne pouvait pas. Elle serait outrée et lui dirait de se plaindre au principal Sylvester. Rachel…stupide idée, elle irait le raconter au Glee club et la moitié du lycée serait donc au courant (tous le lycée si-je puis dire), ce qui tomberait dans l'oreille de Karofsky qui démentira et fera croire que c'était lui qui l'avait embr…..rien que d'y penser lui faisait froid dans le dos….Blaine ? Non_. Déjà qu'il m'a aidé à l'affronter, je ne voudrais pas l'encombrer de mes problèmes…mais il comprendrait._ Kurt verrait à la fin des cours**.**

Au Glee Club, personne n'avait remarqué son malaise. Tant mieux ! Il ne voulait pas se faire passer pour une victime(1) mais il devait mettre au moins une personne au courant et puis peut-être que Blaine prendrait cela comme une preuve de confiance. Oui ! Il devait aller le voir. Demain pendant l'heure du midi. Allez courage (_je le mettrai en italique)_ comme le dit Blaine. Il rentra chez lui et attendit avec impatience le lendemain.

Blaine n'avait pas reçu de nouvelle de Kurt depuis son message d'hier et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Pas qu'il était amoureux de Kurt mais dans son regard, il avait remarqué une tristesse infinie qui emplissait ses yeux, d'un bleu profond et magnifique et voulait l'aider étant lui aussi gay. Il avait regretté de partir en laissant du remord derrière lui et ne voulait pas que Kurt le subisse comme lui. Mais peut-être que par sa faute, Kurt a eu des problèmes. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être mené vers des problèmes plus gros encore. Cela l'inquiéta davantage, au point de ne pas se rendre compte que son portable vibrait. Mais il finit par le remarquer, le ramenant à la raison.

Un sourire illumina son visage : c'était Kurt. Et puis vint un soupir de soulagement. Il décrocha heureux que Kurt l'ai enfin appelé.

_-Oui ? Kurt._

_-…Blaine, ça te dérange si je passe pendant ta pause du midi ?_

Oula, le ton que pouvait percevoir Blaine disait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et que Kurt n'était pas bien. Son inquiétude revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie.

_-Oui viens, mais que s'est-il passé ?_

_-Je te raconterai…Merci…A tout à l'heure._

Il raccrocha, non ça n'allait vraiment pas bien. Kurt avait l'air chamboulé avec une pointe de peur. Apparemment la discussion du midi allait être joyeuse et pleine de surprise.

Kurt arriva devant la Dalton Academy.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il avait peur, peur de la réaction de Blaine, enfin comment réagirait-il ? Il n'était pas amoureux du brun (le coup de foudre n'existait pas…), il était intéressant, beau, un chanteur hors pair, gentil, drôle (de ce qu'il avait déduit de son espionnage à Dalton) mais là c'était une autre raison qui l'amenait ici : son problème.

Il entra dans le Hall et il remarqua Wes qui se dirigeait vers lui.

_-Hé Kurt ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Bien, merci._

_-Qu'es-tu venu faire dans le lycée ?_

_-Je voudrais parler à Blaine, si tu me disais où…_

_-N'en dis pas plus ! Il est dans la bibliothèque et je crois qu'il travaille mais vas-y !_

_-Merci encore_

Wes remarqua qu'il n'était pas bien mais n'en prit pas compte et verrai cela plus tard avec Blaine.

_-Oh Wes !_

_- Oui Kurt ?_

_-Euh...la bibliothèque ?_

_-Haha oui désolé, tout droit puis tourne à gauche._

_-Merci_

Kurt se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, la boule qui était dans son ventre grossissait plus à chaque pas. Il entra et vit Blaine de suite : il était penché sur des livres aussi gros les uns que les autres.

Qu'il était encore plus beau quand il réfléchissait, magnifique…mais il n'était pas là pour le contempler. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers lui. Il s'arrêta devant lui. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne vit pas qu'il était la…Tellement mignon…

_-Blaine ?_

Il tilta et se releva.

_-Kurt ?_

_-Bonjour !_

_-Oh bonjour, désolé j'étais avec Christophe Colomb._

_- Ça ne fait rien. On peut sortir ?_

_-Oui bien sûr. Allez viens..._

Blaine le conduisit dans le parc qui entourait la Dalton Academy et ils se posèrent sur un banc.

_-Alors Kurt je…_

_-Non laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait mais (je ne pense pas que cela soit utile de le mettre. Cela passe mieux si tu écris « Non, laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît. Il faut que ça sorte ») il faut que ça sorte. _

_-Oui vas-y. _

_-Déjà merci, grâce à toi j'ai pu en avoir le cœur net avec Dave Karofsky. Il m'avait encore bousculé, je l'ai suivi. Et puis j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé lui parler. Il était seul alors j'en ai profité et lui aie dit ses____quatre vérités mais la réponse que j'entendis …_

Blaine était pendu à ses lèvres et attendait la suite avec une appréhension quasi religieuse : l'aurait-il frappé ? Non il aurait des marques sur le visage ou autre part ? Enfin Kurt le lui dirait et il devra l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_-Et donc il …il m'a…embrassé…_

Hein ! Pardon ! Il l'a embrassé. Alors là, il ne s'attendait pas à cette éventualité mais…

_-Donc il est…_

_-Gay…oui, enfin refoulé surtout…_

Blaine était sous le choc. Pour Kurt qui affichait un visage décomposé, parler de ça lui faisait mal et le dégoutait. Il avait ressentie cette sensation aussi quand sa mère était morte… de la douleur. Quant à Blaine, il était en proie à plusieurs émotions : la colère pour avoir embrassé Kurt, ce jeune homme plein de vie, de joie et de savoir vivre de la tristesse, se faire embrasser par son persécuteur… sympathique et de la compassion. Dans ces moments-là, il devait être là pour l'aider, l'écouter et essayer de le conseiller. Kurt se retenait de pleurer et ça devait le toucher fortement. Blaine passa sa main dans son dos et le lui caressa pour essayer de le réconforter.

_-Je viendrais le voir._

_-Pardon ? Non ! Il pourrait te briser comme une brindille, il est immense !_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais juste pour lui parler, voir un arrangement._

_-Je ne sais pas…_

_-Mais si, disons demain !_

_-Ah…_

_-Oui tu me feras visiter en même temps. (Un peu)_

_-…Si tu veux…_

_-Même heure ok ?_

_-D'accord...Je vais devoir y aller... Merci de m'avoir écouté._

_-Je suis là pour ça._

Kurt venait d'esquisser, le premier sourire depuis qu'il était dans le parc. C'était un bon début et demain, il irait voir ce Karofsky et parlera avec lui. Il raccompagna Kurt à l'entrée.

_-Merci encore Blaine._

_- De rien, les amis, c'est fait pour ça !_

_-Oui._

Ah ! Un autre sourire. Parfait ! Comme quoi il sait rendre le sourire aux autres.

_-Au revoir Kurt._

_-Au revoir Blaine._

_-A demain !_

_-Oui._

Kurt avait repris du poil de la bête et ça lui faisait du bien. Demain il mettra les choses au clair, avec Karofsky, il sera fort et Blaine sera là pour le soutenir.

Je dit un gros Merci à « TottalyLife » pour m'avoir aidée a corriger cette histoire

(1)Sa te rappelerai quelque chose « LaMainQuiEcrit » ? ^^ non ?

Et ceci est une réédition de la fic. La suite arrive, vous inquiéter pas P

Review !


	2. Un Baiser

Une petite interface dans l'épisode 2x06 quand Blaine a apprit que c'était le premier baiser de Kurt. Voila se que je penserais de sa réaction. Attention c'est une petite histoire (mais vraiment très courte).

HA ! Se sont des One-shot aussi oublié de le préciser dans le premier chapitre ^^' désolé.

* * *

><p>Quand Kurt lui avait dit ceci, il avait été choqué et comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était encore triste. Se faire voler son premier baiser par un homme qu'on déteste, c'est sur que c'est horrible. Il devait l'aidé, l'épaulé, car dans se cas la son soutien était plus que utile, il était prioritaire. Il allait le soutenir, lui faire redonner le sourire et c'était sa mission première.<p>

* * *

><p>Voila vraiment court hein ? Mais dite moi se que vous en pensez XD franchement ce n'est pas lourd de ma part mais bon dans le dernier one-shot sa ira mieux.<p>

Avec en prime le Musique de Kylie MINOGUE : **« All the lovers »** .


	3. L'amour n'as pas de prix

HA ! Ha ! Le dernier chapitre enfin plutôt le dernier one-shot ^^' cette fois cela se passe après la déclaration de Blaine à Kurt dans « original song » 2x16.

En espérant que vous apprécierez.

* * *

><p>Il était aux anges plutôt sur un nuage, Blaine était amoureux de lui et le lui avait fait comprendre juste en l'embrassant. Ce baiser était doux, chaud avec un goût mi-sucré, mi-salé et agréable, très agréable. He oui ils étaient ensemble et il ne pouvait espérer plus. Blaine était un homme doux, gentil, joyeux, expressif à l'écoute des autres et un chanteur hors pair et c'était un bonheur de chanter <span>Candles <span>de _Hey Monday_ avec Blaine car c'était le premier pas dans leur histoire.

* * *

><p>Blaine, lui était en fête, pas sur un nuage mais dans la lune, Kurt était toujours amoureux de lui, depuis l'épisode avec Jeremiah il aurait cru qu'il était passé à autres choses car il l'avait fait attendre mais il voulait être sûr de ses sentiments envers le châtain quitte à lui faire un peu de mal mais maintenant il était sûr, quand Kurt avait chanté <span>Blackbird<span> il l'avait ému, une centaine de sentiments se sont réveillées en lui ce qui accentuait déjà ce qu'il ressentait envers lui. Et il n'avait pas été déçu, bien au contraire. Pour lui Kurt était beau, ses yeux bleus le faisaient fondre, il pouvait s'y perdre pendant des heures, bien sûr c'était un grand romantique (ce qui est bien enfin presque…) tout ce qui avait de mieux chez lui, il l'adorait et quand il l'avait embrassé ça a été une explosion de sensation, à la fois douce, sucrée, ses lèvres étaient comme un bonbon qui nous offrait toujours pleine de surprise. Il aimait le regarder aussi, son corps était svelte, fin, le toucher, le caresser était l'un de ses plus grands plaisirs qu'il savourait (et pas qu'un peu).

Avec le temps il avait trouvé bizarre que ce coach Sylvester l'appelait « porcelaine » mais maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Kurt avait la peau tellement blanche et aussi douce qu'une peau de bébé qu'on croyait de la porcelaine au simple fait de la toucher, c'était magnifique.

* * *

><p>Mais Blaine recherchait l'objet de ses désirs tout en étant dans ses pensées, il le chercha dans tout le lycée et le trouva (comme à chaque fois) à la bibliothèque dans les livres de cours, tellement beau même en pleine concentration.<p>

Il s'approcha de lui par derrière, comme un fauve guettant sa proie…

Le Brun se baissa et l'embrassa dans le cou, aussitôt Kurt sursauta ayant eu peur de cette attention soudaine envers lui. Il se retourna et soupira de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était que son petit-ami.

_-Oh ! Blaine tu m'as fait peur. _

Dit-il en rougissant comme une pivoine.

_-je sais, c'était fait pour et je suis assez fier de l'effet que ça a produit sur toi._

_-Mais je travaillais…_

_-Je sais aussi mais tu avais l'air tellement concentré et beau que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de venir t'embêter un peu…_

Aha ! Kurt rougissait encore plus qu'avant, mon dieu il pouvait encore refaire tomber amoureux Blaine de lui, à chaque fois qu'il disait une petite phrase comme celle là les joues du châtain s'enflammaient. Il était tellement craquant comment ne pourrait-on pas résister.

_-Dis Kurt_

_-Moui ?_

_-__Ça__ te dirait de chanter une petite chanson avec moi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas…«_Blaine fit la moue à un tel point que Kurt ne pouvait résister à cet appel de détresse»_ …mais oui gros bêta tout pour oublier la bibliothèque et ses livres._

_-super ! Allez viens !_

Il entraina Kurt vers la salle où se réunissaient les Warblers mais à cette heure de la journée personne n'y était encore, et c'était tant mieux !

_- que veux-tu chanter ?_

_-je pensais à A__ll the lovers__ de Kylie Minogue._

_-Ahhh pas mal…je t'en pris…_

Blaine alluma le poste de musique et elle s'éleva dans l'air.

_**Dance  
>It's all I wanna do<br>So won't you  
>Dance<br>I'm standing here with you  
>Why won't you move<br>I'll get inside your groove  
>Cuz I'm on fire, fire, fire, fire<br>**_

_**It hurts  
>When you get too close<br>But baby it hurts  
>If love is really good<br>You just want more  
>Even if it throws you to the fire, fire, fire, fire<br>**_

_**All the lovers  
>That have gone before<br>They don't compare to you  
>Don't be running<br>Just give me a little bit more  
>They don't compare<br>All the lovers  
><strong>_

_**Feel  
>Can't you see there's so much here to feel<br>Deep inside in your heart  
>You know I'm real<br>Can't you see that this is really higher, higher, higher, higher**_

Blaine chantait comme un dieu, au point que Kurt n'osait dire mot, il l'écoutait comme s'il était un envoûtement puis il s'était enfin mis à chanter avec lui, sur les refrains, au début puis, Blaine attrapa Kurt et ils se mirent à danser ensemble à un tel point que le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus.

_**Breathe  
>I know you find it hard<br>But baby breathe  
>Lying next to me<br>Its all you need  
>And i'll take you there<br>I'll take you higher, higher, higher, higher**_

All the lovers  
>That have gone before<br>They don't compare to you  
>Don't be running<br>Just give me a little bit more  
>They don't compare<br>All the lovers

_**Dance  
>It's all I wanna do<br>So won't you dance  
>I'm standing here with you<br>Why won't you move  
>Even if it throws you to the fire, fire, fire<br>**_

_**All the lovers  
>That have gone before<br>They don't compare to you  
>Don't be running<br>Just give me a little bit more  
>They don't compare<br>All the lovers…**_

La musique s'arrêta et Blaine tenait toujours Kurt par la taille, ce qui faisait rougir celui-ci encore plus. Blaine s'assît sur l'un de sofas et prit Kurt pour qu'il s'asseye sur ses genoux.

_-Alors ?_

_-Ho oui, tu es et as toujours été un magnifique chanteur._

_-Je sais, je sais._

_-Fais attention ! Ou je ne dirais plus aucun compliment à ton égard._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime_

Il embrassa Kurt avec passion et tendresse, celui-ci ne se priva pas de répondre mais au fur et à mesure que le baiser se prolongeait, il devenait plus intense, plus langoureux et leurs corps se collaient instinctivement l'un à l'autre. Blaine s'arrêta sentant la respiration lui manquer. Il voyait que Kurt était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et en profita.

_-Bas tu as mangé quoi ce midi pour être aussi rouge ?_

_- Tais-toi…._

_-Haha_

Plus tard le reste des Warblers arriva, Kurt eut juste le temps de se relever et d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Blaine que Wes entrait déjà. Personne ne posa la question du pourquoi Kurt était rouge, Blaine lui avait certainement fait des misères (oui, tout le lycée savait pour eux) mais ce n'était pas la priorité, ils devaient répéter pour les régionales s'ils voulaient gagner et la question Blaine/Kurt sera pour plus tard, après tout ils n'étaient pas pressés.

* * *

><p>Fin !<p>

Alors ? Pour un finale ?

Je remercie **Tic-and-Tac****Blaine Warble****r**; **TotallyLife **(pour m'avoir aidée à corriger) et à tous les autres écrivains du Klaine ! A la prochaine. ;)

Et reviews :3


End file.
